Dr. John Dee
Dr. John Dee is an immortal humani who works with the Dark Elders. His elder master is claimed to be the most feared and powerful of all the Dark Elders. His aura is yellow and the scent is a sulfuric smell. History John Dee was a noted mathematician, astronomer, astrologer, occultist, geographer and consultant to Queen Elizabeth I. He also devoted much of his life to the study of alchemy, divination, and hermtic philosophy. Dee is an extremely powerful magician, necromancer, and alchemyst. He was Nicholas Flamel's apprentice and he betrayed Flamel by trying to steal the Codex. He was said to have a son, Nicholas, presumably named after the alchemist. Dee is a servant of the Dark Elders, and was made immortal by an as-of-yet unknown Dark Elder. He currently posseses all four of the legendary swords of the elements, although he can only utilize two of them; Clarent and Excaliber]]. Book 1: The Alchemyst He is first introduced in the Alchemyst, invading the bookstore of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, stealing a majority of the Codex of Abraham the Mage, and taking Perenelle Flamel hostage. He is stopped from taking the final two pages of the Codex by Josh Newman. After the battle, Nicholas and Josh escape with Josh's twin sister Sophie Newman. Dee responds by sending golems to track down Flamel and the twins. When it is discovered that the twins and Flamel are meeting with Scathach the Shadow, a powerful Next Generation elder; to enlist her as a possible ally, Dee takes control of some of the animals outside of Scathach's dojo and spies on them. When his golems attack, Scathach (Scatty), destroys all of them and decides to ally with Flamel. While the twins, Flamel, and Scatty go in search of someone who can awaken the twin's powers, Dee meets with the Dark Next Generation Elder, the Morrigan. During the meeting, he learns that the Flamel and his allies are located in the shadowrealm of an elder known as Hekate. While Dee is worried that they will not be able to defeat Hekate by themselves; the Morrigan is confident, stating that she knows where a powerful elder; Bastet, is located. After Dee and the Morrigan enlist the help of Bastet, they invade Hekate's shadowrealm. While Hekate is preoccupied with awakening Sophie Newman, Bastet and the Morrigan gather their forces (crows, cats, cat-human hybrids), and Dee gathers some magical items. The trio attack the center of Hekate's shadowrealm, a seed of the Yggdrasill. Hekate's wereboar clash with the forces assembled to defeat them, and Nicholas, Scatty, and Josh Newman watch the battle unfold. Dee surprises Nicholas and Scatty by freezing a wereboar into solid ice with his sword; Excaliber. Meanwhile, Hekate has finished awakening Sophie, and attacks the remaining enemy forces through her. Realizing that they will lose the battle unless he acts otherwise, Dee plunges Excaliber into the Yggdrasil; destroying it, Hekate, Hekate's shadowrealm, and several other adjourning shadowrealms. As Dee and his allies escape, Bastet points out that they have to continue to hunt Flamel and the twins, seeing as they had escaped as well. They locate them near Ojai, California; trying to pursuade the Witch of Endor to teach Sophie the elemental magic of air. On the way to Ojai, Dee discovers the prophecy about the mystical twins with gold and silver auras (i.e Josh and Sophie), fated to either save or destroy the world. He tempts Josh to join him, while using necromancy to raise thousands of corpses to assault Witch of Endor, Flamel, Scatty, and Sophie with. Josh almost agrees, but at the last moment he realizes he will lose Sophie if he agrees, and attempts to hit Dee with a Hummer, distracting the necromancer to allow him to escape with Scathach, Sophie and Nicholas by using a leygate, opened by the Witch of Endor, to escape to Paris. The Witch of Endor then freely annihilates the rest of Dee's forces, and Dee returns to San Fransico. Book 2: The Magician Book 3: The Sorceress Book 4: The Necromancer Book 5: The Warlock Book 6: The Enchantress Allies *Niccolò Macchiavelli: Machiavelli and Dr John Dee have become uneasy allies throughout The Magician. They have had to work together to capture the twins but failed several times. *The Morrigan: The Morrigan and Dr John Dee have been able to help each other but Dee doesn't trust her. He even threatened to kill her to get an answer. *The Bastet: The Bastet's relationship with Dee is similiar to the one he has with the Morrigan. They have been forced to work together in order to capture the twins but they both don't trust each other. *Virginia Dare: Former lover, because he was in need of allies Dee went in search of her to aid in his quest to destroy the Dark Elders. Helped him summon Coatilcue and capture Josh Newman. Enemies *Nicholas Flamel: Dr. John Dee and Nicholas Flamel have not always been enemies. Their relationship began with Dee being an apprentice to Flamel, however the Dark Elders got to Dee and turn him against Flamel. He tried to take the Codex but failed and has chased them around the globe for centuries, every encounter a failure. Until he finally succeeds in capturing the Codex. *Perenelle Flamel: Dislikes him for turning against her and her husband and chasing him and her across the world, as well as imprisioning her inside Alcatraz. *Scathach: Dislikes him for turning against the Flamels. *Witch of Endor: Hates him for attacking her home in Ojai and desecrating the bones of its citizens. *Odin: Hates him for killing Hekate, his lover. *Dark Elders (as a majority): Dislikes him for repeatedly failing to kill the Flamels, capturing the twins, and recovering the final two pages of the Codex. *Mars Ultor: Hates him for imprisioning him in a solid tomb of bone underneath Paris. *Machiavelli: Mutual dislike. Powers and Abilities Over the course of the books, Dee has been seen as an extremely powerful magician, necromancer, and alchemyst. He has displayed a veriety of poweful abilities and is respected worldwide as a formidible sorcerer and has been mentioned by many powerful beings as not wanting to make an enemy of him. He controls all four of the legendary swords of the elements although he is only able to wield two of them; Clarent and Excaliber. He singlehandely destroyed Hekate, Hekate's shadowrealm, Yggdrasill, and several other adjoining shadowrealms, as well as being able to fight on equal terms with many superhuman Nicholas Flamel, Machiavelli, Comte Saint Germain, Mars Ultor (albeit encased in stone), and even stated that he would be able to control Coatilicue if necessary. Physical Powers: Dr. John Dee has proven on many occasions to be physically more powerful and exceptional than a regular human. Dee possesses superhuman strength; and can lift several hundred pounds, superhuman durability; was able to withstand a direct hit from a thrown Clarent even with half of his aura diminished. Being awakened, Dee also possesses superhuman senses, allowing him to observe many aspects of his environment. Dee has also been made immortal from a contract with his Dark Elder. Aura Control: Dee has been shown to be a master at controlling his aura and energy, being able to form weapons and armor at will. His aura was so strong, it could turn into a shield and withstand a direct hit from Clarent, while being at half-power. He has also stated that he can form a special shield around his body to resist the psychological effects of the elemental swords to wield them efficiently. Swordsmanship: While simply possessing all four of the legendary elemental swords would make any being incredibly powerful, Dee has shown expertise in handling two of the swords. He faced down scores of wereboars with Excaliber, and froze them effortlessly. Also, utilizing the combined power of Clarent and Excaliber, Dee was able to create a leygate to escape from a destructive shadowrealm. Other Powers: Dee has shown a variety of other powers, including telekinesis, energy manipulation on a massive scale, creating a sword out of energy, manipulating fire, utilize animals to see through them and command them, animation; as seen when he animated hundreds of the statues of Notre Dame to attack Flamel, and is a powerful illusionist. He also possesses the knowledge of how to create golems. Dee is also a necromancer, able to raise several hundred undead minions to attack Ojai, California, and teach Josh Newman how to summon Coatilicue; while not being powerful enough to summon her himself. He also possesses considerable knowledge of alchemy, being able to encase Mars Ultor in a shell of solid bone, and can manipulate matter in any way he chooses. Abilities: Dee has shown himself to be a master manipulator, convincing Josh Newman to doubt Nicholas Flamel's intentions, as well as get him to join himself and Virginia Dare in a quest to control the world. ﻿ Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Necromancers